


Incatenato

by fioredargento



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioredargento/pseuds/fioredargento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All'interno del corpo che ora Angelus controlla, Angel vive... e non può far nulla che stare a guardare.<br/>Timeline: Durante la seconda stagione di Buffy .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incatenato

Nel buio.  
Nel freddo.  
Nella notte senza fine di una mente oscura.  
Nelle tenebre dense, fitte, soffocanti di un cuore senza vita.  
Asfissiato.  
Ferito.  
Intossicato da un veleno che sapeva di sangue.  
Sfinito.  
Sconfitto.  
Angel viveva.  
Attraverso la lente di uno sguardo cattivo, egli vedeva.  
Attraverso orecchia che non poteva assordare, udiva.  
Eppure non c'erano occhi da abbassare ne orecchia da turare.  
Ciò che sentiva erano grida straziate.  
Ciò che vedeva sguardi pieni di paura .  
E il sogno spezzato dell'innocenza che moriva.  
Silenzioso.  
Incatenato.  
Come uno schiavo impotente nella prigione del suo corpo...  
Angel tremava.  
Per il disgusto.  
E per l'odio.  
E supplicava che qualcuno lo fermasse.  
Che qualcuno distruggesse il mostro che usava le sue mani.  
E i suoi occhi.  
E i suoi denti...  
Che si cibava della vita dilaniando la sua anima perduta.  
Ciò che lui era stato, ciò che era., e che non avrebbe mai potuto essere.  
Angelus...  
Troppo forte per lui.  
Ombra senz' anima che non sapeva.  
Che non sospettava .  
Che non poteva sentire la vita di Angel torcersi su se stessa, mentre allungava un artiglio verso un giovane collo.  
Ne avvertire il suo tormento mentre fissava , creatura morbosa nata da un incubo, il sorriso sfuggito a una ragazza bionda.  
E che non udì la sua angoscia mentre inseguiva la donna che lo aveva liberato.  
Ne lo sentì urlare.  
Con tutta la sua forza.  
Con tutto il suo orrore.  
Sfinendosi.  
Svuotandosi.  
Mentre Angelus non sapeva nemmeno che lui era vivo.  
Ma Angel c'era.  
E vide Jenny Calendar cadere.  
E seppe qual che l'altro aveva fatto, perché lo aveva compiuto insieme a lui.  
E udì la sua risata.  
Tremante.  
Annichilito.  
Stordito da tanto orrore...  
Angel, spirito incatenato, si piegò su se stesso.  
Abbassò la testa.  
Strinse le ginocchia al cuore che non aveva più.  
E dopo, finalmente, pianse.


End file.
